Lay Me Down
by FanpireForever
Summary: Max and Ella are half Mexicans who set out into the west to rescue thier mother who has been kidnapped by bandits in the 1800's
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**The year was 1865, it was a good year.**_

_**There was plenty of land and water.**_

_**I remember that year just like it was yesterday.**_

_**It was the year that changed my life forever.**_

_**The year that I did things that was unheard of for a woman to do.**_

_**I braved the wild west, fought bandits and faced one of the most feared tribes of Indians ever,**_

_**Apache.**_

_**My name is Max, and this is my story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I got this idea one day and decided to just roll with it. This story was co-authored by my best friend alexissss, she hasn't been on here very long, but she's a very good writer. I hope that when she does post some stories that you guys might read them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Maximum Ride, that all belongs to James Patterson. The only thing I do own is this plot and any random generic characters.**

**Without further ado, I give you Lay Me Down-Chapter One!**

**Chapter One**

**The morning dawned hot and clear on the little New Mexican farm. The sun beat down on the slim figure forking hay to four horses, the girl stuck the pitchfork back into the pile of hay then whipped her dirty blonde bangs out of her eyes. The sun had only been up for about an hour, but she had already gotten most of the chores done. She was fixing to go find her sister when the front door to the house swung open, there stood a woman with hair as dark as a ravens wing that fell past her shoulders and curled at the ends. "Maxina! Isabella! Time for breakfast mijas!" "Coming mother" Max called back and made her way to the house. Valencia watched her oldest daughter walk towards her "Max, where's Ella?" Max looked over her shoulder "She's collecting eggs, she should be almost done." High pitched barking carried across the yard and both woman turned their heads to the noise.**

**A girl of about fifteen years was trotting their direction, her thick curly black hair swinging behind her like the lush full tail of a horse. The girl looked at the small, hairy black ball of noise and energy bouncing around her feet. "Total, hush!" The little dog hushed immediately. Val placed her hands on her hips "Isabella Martinez, why on earth did it take you so long to toss out some grain and check for eggs?" Ella shuffled her feet and found something very interesting with her finger nails. "Well…you see, I got out there and tossed the grain out and starting looking for eggs and that mean old red hen was sitting on some. She did not want to get off of them eggs and she pecked me many times to let me know that, but I finally got the eggs. Then I noticed that the fluffy white and black hen was missing, so I started looking for her and guess what I found!" Max cocked an eyebrow "A dead chicken?" Ella shook her head "No, baby chickens! Oh they're so small and fuzzy, and all of them yellow as corn, there's eight all together." Val clapped her hands together "Wonderful mija's, come, let's go have breakfast." All three woman made their way to the house.**

**Once the wonderful breakfast of biscuits, blackberry jam, fresh churned butter and milk Max had gotten from the cow this morning was finished, the girls got out their school books. The closest town with a school was an hour away by buggy, Val insisted that the girls have an education, so she went and got them new books every year, even though she scrapped to do it. Max and Ella worked on their math and spelling for an hour. After putting away their books, the girls and Val started with spring cleaning. They dusted, swept, and washed the entire house, rugs were hung outside to air and so they could beat the dirt off of them. The day moved slowly, but it eventually came time to put the cow and horses up for the night.**

**Max closed the last stall door and sighed, this was her favorite time of the day. She could be alone with her thoughts and the horses. She looked at the horse who's stall door she was leaned up against. The stocky rose gray gelding stared back at her. "Oh Salt" Max sighed and grabbed a brush. After brushing Salt, she felt bad for not brushing the others, so she set out to brush the other three horses. The stall next to Salt held his life long buddy and work partner, Pepper. He was of about the same build as Salt, stocky and low to the ground, but where as Salt was gray with darker hairs sprinkled on him. Pepper was almost solid black, with some gray hairs in his coat. Max moved on to her mothers horse, a beautiful Andalusian silver bay mare with a silver mane and tail named Santa Maria. Her father had given her mother Santa Maria as an anniversary gift three years after they were married. After Santa Maria was brushed, she went to the last horse, but certainly not the least. Max looked over the stall door and there stood her pride and joy, her horse. The pale buckskin appaloosa mare whickered and made her way to Max. The golden yellow spots showed starkly against her white blanket. Max stroked the star on her forehead "Who's my pretty Damita hmm?" Her father had given her Damita just a few short months before his death.**

**Her father was a good man who could build almost anything and had a way with animals. He had been on one of the neighboring farms helping a mare foal for the first time and was on his way back when he was jumped by bandits. He was shot for the dollar and twenty-five cents he had been paid for helping the mare. He was found the next morning by the farmer who's mare he had helped. Pepper was the horse he had ridden and like the devoted horse he was, Pepper stood guard over his body all night.**

**Max surfaced from her thoughts, gave Damita one last pat and left the barn for the night. The walk from the barn to the house was a short one and thankfully still somewhat lit. The sun had already set, but there was still some light in the sky. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught Max's attention. On the crest of the hill to the east, Max could have sworn she saw a horse and rider disappear over the top. Max picked up the pace to a fast walk. After she reached the house and bolted the door behind her, she went to the window and pulled the curtain back just a crack. "Max? what's going on?" Max whipped around and there stood Val and Ella with twin looks of puzzlement on their faces. "I thought I saw a rider on the hill and I j have a really bad feeling." Val's face instantly hardened "Go get the rifle, I'll be back in just a moment" and went to one of the back rooms that was hers. Max rushed over and grabbed her fathers rifle and started to load it. She had just finished loading it when her mom came back into the room. Val had a pistol in one hand a holster in the other. Val locked her steady gaze with her eldest daughters slightly panicked one. "Listen to me mija, I need you to protect Ella if something goes wrong" Max's eyes widened "Where will you be? Why won't you be able to care for us" Val place the holster on the ground then put her hand on Max's shoulder "Max, you are a smart, tough and quick thinking girl-no woman, I trust you to be able to take care of Ella and yourself. You and Ella are the most important things in my like and I would do anything to protect you two. If things start looking bad, I want you and Ella to climb out the kitchen window, sneak behind the corral, go into the barn, get on Damita and ride into those canyons you love so much, don't come out until you are sure it's safe."**

**Val picked up the holster off the ground and held it out to Max "I know a fathers gun is suppose to be given to the eldest son, nut I think your father would want you to have this." Max took the smooth, supple leather from her mom and buckled it around her waist. Val held the gun out and Max gently took it out of her hands. The metal of the gun was smooth and polished, it gleamed in the candle light. The wooden handle was a type of red wood and was polished. Max slid it into the holster on the right side of her waist and snapped the leather strap on top shut. Ella moved closer to her mother and sister, just wanting to be close to them. Val wrapped her arms around the both of them "I love you both so much and me and your father will always be with you in your hearts." Max and Ella buried their faces into Val's shirt "Mama" Ella's voice was muffled by the shirt. "We love you mama" Max's throat was tightening with emotion. Val pushed them in the direction of the kitchen "Now go, and be quiet" the girls walked over to the kitchen window and waited for the signal. Val went to the front window, pulled back the curtain just an inch and watched as eight riders descended the hill. All that was left now was the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to get done, I've been busy getting papers done for my college classes. I've got a few short things to say and they we'll get to the good part, ok I got a bunch of hits on the first two chapters buy only 5 reviews. I'm not trying to be demanding but more reviews will make me want to update faster so I've set a limit. I have to at least another 6 reviews before I put chapter 3 up. I really don't want to do this but I really want some more feedback so please review. Ok now it's time for what ya'll have been waiting for! CHAPTER TWO!**

Chapter Two

Val watched as the riders descend the hill. They were close enough now that she could see the Conchos on some of the saddles and chaps. The man in front held himself with an air of superiority. His hair was greasy and stood in matted spikes on his head. He has a scar that ran across his eye.

"Is anyone home?" he shouted.

The other men in the group busted out in rowdy laughter. Val looked back at her girls and made a shooing motion with her hand, Max and Ella started to crawl through the window. Once both were safely through the window, Val turned to face the door. She placed her hand on the latch and drew in a deep breath to steady herself. Her babies needed protecting, she could hear the men just on the other side of the door.

"Come on out Senorita, we just want to introduce ourselves".

Val lifted the latch, she had already lost her husband, she refused to lose her girls too. Val gave the door a push and stepped out into the night.

Max watched her mother step outside from the corner of the house and sent up a silent prayer for her. She grabbed Ella's hand and started to tug her to the barn. They tried to keep themselves close to the ground so much so that they were almost doubled over. Max looked over her shoulder and saw the leader dismount and make his way over to her mother.

She turned her head back to the barn and scurried even faster. Once they reached the relative safety of the barn, Max was a flurry of motion. She grabbed a bridle and saddle and rushed to Damita's stall, she stuck her thumb into the corner of the mares mouth so Damita would open her mouth and she could put the bit in.

Max put the blanket on her and was about to swing the saddle onto her back when the sound of rustling hay froze her in her tracks. Max whipped around to see Total crawling out of a pile of hay. "Ella, grab Total before he starts barking." Max finished putting the tack on Damita and climbed into the saddle. Once she was firmly seated and her toes in the stirrups, she held her arms out to take hold of Total.

Ella handed Max Total, and she placed him in a saddle bag tied to the saddle horn. Max grabbed a hold of the saddle horn, kicked her left foot out of the stirrup and held her hand out for Ella. Ella got her left foot high enough to put her foot in the stirrup, grabbed a hold of Max's hand with her left, grabbed the rim of the seat with her right and pulled herself up.

She settled herself on the mares hips, pulled her foot out so Max could put her foot into the stirrup and wrapped her arms round Max's torso. Max picked up the reins, nudged her heels in Damita's sides and went to the barn doors. Max turned her head to the side to look at her sister.

"I want you to hold on tight ok? Things might get a little bumpy at first and I don't want you to fall off." Ella nodded and gripped her sister even tighter.

Max slowly pushed the door open from Damita's back and braced herself for what was to come. She sat deeper in the seat and leaned herself a little more over Damita's neck. Damita could feel the shift of change come over her riders and excitement bubbled under her spotted skin. She started prancing in place to try to satisfy the urge to move. Max clapped her heels hard into Damita's sides and released a loud "Yah!"

Damita shot off like she was fired out of a cannon. The commotion caught the attention of the bandits. Watching them escape infuriated the leader "After them!" Two men took off after them.

Max looked over her shoulder and saw the two riders following them. She kicked Damita into a faster pace.

The canyon loomed just ahead of them, promising a safe haven. They raced into the canyon, the thud of Damita's hooves echoing off the walls. They made a right into a narrow passageway. Inside the passageway was a small dirt path that led upwards. Damita started lunging up the path, taking leaps to get herself and the weight she carried up the incline.

The powerful thrusting forward made Ella feel like she was going to slide off Damita's rump and be left on the dirt path, so she clung even tighter to Max. The four finally reached the end of the path. The little chasm was about ten feet in width and twenty feet in length. On both sides was a hollowed out rock shelf that went up about six feet and added close to another five feet on each side.

At the back was a solid rock wall that shimmered oddly. Ella dismounted so Max could dismount also. She made her way to the wall to investigate while Max un-saddled Damita. Ella reached the wall and let her fingers skim the surface.

"Water?"

She heard Max shuffle behind her "Yeah, I found this place a few years ago while exploring and it has water so it's a pretty good choice."

Ella watched the water slide down the wall, gathered in a small rock pool, spilled over the edge and drained into a crack in the rock. "Max" Ella turned to face her sister, "How long are we going to be here?" Max sighed and ran her fingers through her dirty hair.

"I don't know Ella, I guess until I'm sure it's safe."

Ella yawned and stretched, all that had happened today wore her out. Max grabbed the saddle blanket and handed it to her, "Go lay up under that ledge and try to get some sleep, I'll keep watch." Ella drug the blanket to the overhang with Total close at her heels. Once she was settled down and sound asleep, Max started to pace.

She was so confused and lost right now. She had no clue what she was doing, how was she going to take care of herself and Ella or rescue her mom? These questions circled around in her head until dawn slowly approached.

The sun had not been up thirty minutes when the clatter of hooves echoing off the stone walls startled Max out of her thoughts. She scurried to where Ella was sleeping and started shaking her. Ella jumped from the rough shaking, she opened her mouth to yell at Max but a hand was clamped over her mouth. Max leaned down so her mouth was right next to her little sisters ear.

"Grab Total and be very quiet."

Ella scooped up Total and wrapped a hand around his snout. Ella and Max slowly scooted to the edge of the drop off, careful not to disturb any of the rocks at their feet. They peered over the edge and watched the line of horses pass by. There were the eight bandits and their horses and they were leading Santa Maria with Val riding her, her hands bound and tied to the saddle horn.

Max gripped Ella's shoulder hard but neither dared to say a word. Val's eyes moved from one spot to the other, looking along the walls for something important. Her eyes finally landed on Max and Ella, the look in her eyes told them so much. The girls knew their mother had made the ultimate sacrifice for them. They looked at their mother and the fire in their eyes told Val that they would rescue her or die trying. Val sincerely hoped the first of the two happened.

Once the riders disappeared around the bend, Max and Ella moved deeper into their hiding spot. Ella turned to her sister "Max, what do we do now?" Max plopped herself down on the saddle blanket and closed her eyes "We wait." Ella's eyes widened "Why? They're gone, so we can go home!"

Max opened her eyes and fixed her sister with a famous Max glare "Be quiet, this canyon echo's so loud that voices carry a lot further than normal and the reason we wait is 'cuz how far do you think the clatter of hooves on stone will carry hmm?"

Ella thought about it and got a sheepish look on her face. "Exactly" Max said as she leaned against the wall "I figured if we wait for about an hour, that'll put plenty of distance between us and them." Ella sighed and sat down it was gonna be a long hour.

The hour drug by slower than Ella could ever imagine. Finally Max got up and began to shake the dirt off the blanket, then started to put the tack on Damita. Once Damita was saddled, Max pulled herself up, grabbed Total and put him in the saddlebag.

After Ella puled herself up and both girls were settled, they set off. The pace was slow going down the steep incline but once they reached flat ground they set brisk pace. They were still a good tree miles from home when something odd caught Max's attention. A column of black smoke rising to the sky in the same direction as their house.

Max kicked Damita into the fastest pace she could go and they almost flew to the house. They reached home and devastation greeted them. The barn was just a burnt smoking skeleton and the house was in flames. Max dismounted and rushed over, but it was too late, the house was too far gone. Something floated on the heat currents coming off the house.

It floated down and landed at Max's feet. Max picked it up and examined it, it was a picture of her mother and father. She was about two, sitting on her mothers lap and her father was holding Ella who was just a few months old. Max brushed the soot off and tucked it inside of her vest.

"Max!" Ella shouted behind her.

Max turned to face her and relief flooded through her. Ella was standing in between Salt and Pepper with a hand on each of their shoulders. Delilah their milk cow was just a few yards behind them. Max sighed, knowing they couldn't stay here, so Max figured they had better get a move on.

She first went to the huge oak tree that stood between what was left of the barn and the house, just out of reach of the flames. She knelt down, grabbing a sharp short stick and started to dig. Max had only dug about a foot down when she something solid. She brushed the dirt aside and pulled out a pine box about two and a half inches deep, seven inches in length and five inches in width.

She opened the box and revealed a closed leather bag. Ella came up behind Max and leaned over her shoulder "What's that?" Max opened the bag so Ella could see inside, glittering coins greeted her.

Ella gasped "Where did this come from?"

Max pulled the strings closed on the bag. "Me and mom have been saving this for quite a while. We kept it out here in case of an emergency, I'm real glad we did it now."

Max stood up and went over to Damita and put the money in the saddle bag. She grabbed the lariat that was tied to the saddle horn, shook the loop out to a good size and started swinging it in lazy circles over her head. She threw the rope and it sailed easily through the air to land over the head of Delilah.

The jersey cow didn't bolt but stood still as max walked up to her and made the rope into a halter. Max mounted Damita and wrapped the rope around the saddle horn.

"Well, hurry up" Max said and held her hand out to Ella.

Ella looked at the other animals, "What about the others?" Max helped pull Ella up "We'll head over to the Zuckerman's and let them take care of them." They went north, going a steady walk with Salt, Pepper and Delilah following behind them. Once the animals were safe they were free to start their mission. Something told Max it wouldn't be a short and easy one, but she was ready for whatever it had to throw at her.

**A/N: Ok everyone, one more note before ya'll leave to find other stuff to read. I know that some people might have a hard time picturing the coat colors or look of the horses so I've put pictures of them up on my profile, I'll add more as they come along. Remember review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**I really hated to hide this as a chapter, but ya'll really need to read this please read all the way to the bottom, you'll be happy you did **

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update, but my college classes are running me ragged. I'm not even suppose to retyping this right now, I'm suppose to be writing out an Alice in Wonderland essay.**

**But anywho, I just wanted to let ya'll know (yes I am from Texas and ya'll is a real word down here) that the next chapter is almost done and I've already started planning the chapter after that one out in my head. I won't be able to update until school lets out in December, but fret not my faithful readers because when I am able to update, I'm two to three chapter easily put up.**

**Well that's all I have to say…oh! There is one more thing. My traffic monitor for this story says I'm getting over one hundred people reading each chapter but only ****seven ****reviews? I really want some more feed back from ya'll.**

**Remember, I have pictures of Damita, Salt, Pepper and Dililah on my web page, the links go to my DeviantArt profile and each animal has their own link and I will add more as the story progresses.**

**Little bit of insider information, we get the first glimpse of Fang in the next chapter. Ok we've seen that me and my beta try to stay as accurate as possible with this story, I can't tell you how many things I've had to Google and search books just to stay accurate. Fangs role is very believable in this story and he's also the character I had to do the most research on. **

**Here's the deal I'm offering, guess the role Fang will be playing and send it to me in a review, if you're right, I will PM you a paragraph or two of ****any ****character to want off of the Maximum Ride series of how they meet Max. The only stipulation is it must be a main character, good or bad I don't care, they just need to appear in more than just one book. And you don't have to go into great detail on Fangs role, just put "is he going to be a cowboy, bank teller, stagecoach driver, ect. Ect.**

**And only one guess per person, I have to be fair to everyone, and while your at it, you can go ahead and leave the name of the character you want in the review too. **

**Ok so quick summary of the rules**

**1. Guess Fangs role**

**2. Only one guess per person**

**3. Leave the name of the character you want to see**

**4. Does not have to be in detail**

**Ok I think that's it, well hope to hear from you guys soon. I can't wait to see how creative ya'll are TTFN**

**LET THE GAME BEGIN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I would like to apologize for not updating in December but I spent most of that month sick and then before I knew it college was happening. But I give you my solemn vow the updates will be given now that summer is here and have plenty of time. Well the polls are finally in and the winner is (dramatic drum roll)…Road Less Taken! Congratulations, you were the only one that guessed right. I already have the scene that you want planned out in my head, give enough time to type it out and send it to you in a privet message. Well without further ado, I give you the long awaited chapter three! **

**Chapter Three**

Mr. Zuckerman ran a hand through his thinning hair "Girls, are ya'll sure ya'll want to do this? You know you can always stay here with me and the Mrs. for how ever long ya'll need to, Ya'll don't need to do this."

Max finished tying the knots in leather holding the saddle bags to the saddle. Sheturned to face Mr. Zuckerman and rubbed off the sweat on her palms onto her jeans that they gave her. James Zuckerman was one of the very few male figures in her life. Max had known him all her life and looked up to like a grandfather. He was a stout man built close to the ground, had grown somewhat round the last few years. He was bow-legged from years in the saddle and what hair he had left on his head was more gray than black and was always clean shaven.

"Mr. Zuckerman, you know as well as I do that Ella and I can't just sit back and wait someone else to maybe rescue our mother. We were raised to fight back." Mr. Zuckerman smile and shook his head, took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. "Your mother was a strong woman to keep the farm after your father passed. Everyone told her she should have sold the place, moved to town so she could have a job and take care of you two girls, but she refused. She was a fighter."

Max straitened her shirt and looked him strait in the eye "She **is **a strong woman Mr. Zuckerman, she **is **a fighter and I will make sure that she proves to everyone that she still is fighter when we bring her home."

Mr. Zuckerman shook his head "Max, you're of age so there's nothing I can do to stop you but at least leave Ella here, she's still so young." It was Max's turn to shake her head "You know as well as I do that wherever I go Ella will follow, we're a team, we don't split up."

Mr. Zuckerman started to walk out of the barn "Well at least come and say goodbye to the Mrs., she's been doting on you two like a mother hen ever since ya'll got here yesterday." Max followed Mr. Zuckerman out of the barn to the ranch house. It was a modest little home, not much bigger than their own home once was. How the Zuckerman's ever managed to fit themselves and their four boy, who are now all gown men, into this house Max will never know.

Max stepped through the swinging screen door and into the house. Wonderful aromas of things cooking bombarded her. She followed Mr. Zuckerman into the kitchen and at the small rectangular table sat Ella, trying to inhale the stew Mrs. Zuckerman had made. Mrs. Zuckerman meanwhile stood at the stove, cutting freshly backed bread into slices.

Henrietta Zuckerman was built similar to her husband, close to the ground with a rounded figure but unlike her husband still had plenty of hair left. Her hair the color of corn silk was twisted into a messy bun at the back of her head. It was lighter than Max remembered but she guessed that was just one of the side affects from aging. Mrs. Zuckerman seem to always radiate this aura of motherly kindness and showered is on any living thing that passed through their door.

Mrs. Zuckerman heard the footsteps, turned around and saw Max standing in the doorway with her husband close behind her. "Max! have a seat and I'll fix you up a bowl of my famous stew. Won three years in a row at the county fair." Max sat in one of the chairs and Mrs. Zuckerman place a bowl in front of her. Max could almost feel her mouth watering at the smells coming from the bowl.

Max dug in with tenacity, after they hit the road, who knows when the next good meal will come along. Two bowls and many slices of very good bread later, Max and Ella were standing beside Damita, getting the last of the goodbyes out of the way. Mrs. Zuckerman looked like she was on the verge of crying and Mr. Zuckerman looked sad to see them go.

Mrs. Zuckerman walked up to the girls and was stoking both of their hair. "Now I've gone ahead and placed plenty of salted meat, bread and an extra change of clothes in the saddle bags Ya'll should be all set until you reach the next town." Mr. Zuckerman approached an placed a hand on Max's shoulder "There's a few dollars is there. It's not much, but it's a little that we had set aside." Max's eyes widened in shock "Oh Mr. Zuckerman, you don't have to do that."

Mr. Zuckerman rubbed her head affectionately "Max, you and Ella are like our grand-daughters and ya'll have a tough road ahead of you. But I believe you two have what it takes," Max and Ella were stunned speechless and could do nothing but hold on tight to him.

Mr. Zuckerman patted both their backs "Alright girls, let's get you two going, so ya'll have time to make it a good ways before sunset." Mr. and Mrs. Zuckerman ushered the girls outside to Damita. Once the goodbyes were said and tears were spilt the girls made their way from the last safety they knew and were starting possibly the biggest adventure ever.

Max and Ella traveled at a slow but steady pace until the sun barely peeked over the horizon. They had managed to find a clump of cottonwood trees as shelter. Once Damita was stripped of tack and hobbled, the girls were able to set up their bed rolls and have a light supper of bread and cheese. A small fire gave warmth and a soft glow to their surroundings. After the small servings of food were finished, Max threw dirt on the fire to put it out. "Time to go to bed Ella." Both girls soon slipped into a well earned sleep.

Dawn crept slowly over the land and saw the two girls already one their way again. The going was slow and so uneventful that Ella found herself nodding off while holding onto her sister. Ella was just about asleep when she felt Max's back tense up. Ella tried peering over Max's shoulder "Max, what's going on?" Max didn't even slant her eyes that way "Act normal and don't look up." After going on like this for a minute or so Max finaly spoke again. "Slowly look at that ridge over to out right" Ella looked over to said ridge and felt her blood run cold.

There must have been fifteen or more silhouettes close enough to make out that there was no mistake that they were Indians. They stared to make their way down the hill to the girls. Once they were they were too close for Max's comfort, she decided to take action.

Max kicked her heels into Damita's sides, with any luck they would be able to outrun them. Between the pounding of Damita's hooves, the rushing of the air and the frantic beat of her own heart Max picked up a sound that served to make her move faster. The war cries of the Indians getting closer.

A figured pulled up alongside them on the right, reaching for the reins. Max tried pulling Damita to the left only to bump into the shoulder of the horse there. The Indian on the right snagged the reins right out of Max's hands. The group slowed to a stop and Max kept a protective hand on Ella and the Indians swarmed around them, their cries filling their ears.

The band started making their way over the hill from which they came. If Max had to guess, they were going back to village. Max tried to glare holes into the heads of every Indian there. If they thought that she or her sister could become wives for a brave, they had another thing coming. She'd fight them off with her bare hands and teeth if the needed to.

**I know this chapter moved a bit fast, I just need to get back into to the swing of this story, the next one will be better and longer. Oh and ya'll finally get to meet the character ya'll have waited for. Just to add a little more anticipation to the next chapter, there will be two more Maximum Ride characters in the next chapter besides Fang. Now go my faithful readers and stew over the possibilities. Until next time TTFN. **


End file.
